Drive
Overview Drive is a Chikara that is able to manipulate any type of energy. The energy that is currently being used is manifested as a blue wispy anomaly that the user can manipulate at will. The energy that Drive stores can be used to boost the user's physical capabilities, perform ranged attacks, allow flight, and . However, long term use of Drive can damage the heart, muscles, and eyes severely. Forms Change Form ''' Pressing B while '''Overcharged will cause the Holder to enter one of various forms based on their energy level. Changing to the following forms will apply certain effects: First Form | Rave Drive ''Zenshin'' Increases maximum Energy to 200, default attack damage by 2''', ability damage by '''1, and walk speed by +5%. Abilities Passive Energy Siphon Energy is constantly flowing into the holder's body. If the holder stands still, energy is gained at a significantly faster rate. Standing still and holding © will charge at an even faster speed. Holding © while your Energy is at maximum capacity will cause an Overcharged effect on the Holder. Overcharged raises Energy above the normal limit by 15. The Overcharged effect will last 20 seconds before decaying until returning to the normal Energy limit. Additionally, Energy that cannot be depleted will instead use health with the same cost. Normal Energy limit is set to 150. The Holder cannot move or use abilities while charging manually (Holding C). Ethereal Flow Energy is continually flowing through the Holder's body, creating an armor-like aura around them and reducing all incoming damage by 15%. Energy decay is not affected by Ethereal Flow. ---- 'Kinetic Suspension (X)' Manipulates the kinetic Energy around the Holder and allows walking on air. Drains 2 Energy per second. ---- 'ODO-NATA Forward (WWQ)' Charges Energy into the holder's arm and fist, then thrusting forward, dealing 10-25 damage. ONO-NATA consumes 10 Energy. ---- 'Punch (SDQ)>(SDWQ)>(SASQ)' Launches 3''' punches for each keystroke entry, dealing '''3 damage a hit. 'Kick (WWDQ)' Launches 3''' small kicks that deal '''3 damage each. 'Rising Lotus (SSDQ)' Performs and energized uppercut, dealing 4''' damage, flying upward and knocking up a target, making them Airborne; typically to start an air combo. '''Rising Lotus consumes 15 Energy. 'Falling Lotus (SDWDQ)' Kicks downward, dealing 10 damage. If the target hits the ground after being struck by Falling Lotus, they will take an extra 5''' damage and become Stunned for '''0.50 seconds and Exhausted for 2''' seconds. Additionally, the impact will create a shockwave that Slows other players in its range by '''30%. Falling Lotus consumes 15 Energy. Punch and Kick Combos do not consume Energy. ---- 'Energy Dash' Dashes the Holder relative to where they are facing. Forward (SDWQ) Dashes forward 8''' studs '''Backward (SSSQ) Dashes backward 3''' studs '''Left (SADQ) Dashes to the left 6''' studs '''Right (SDDQ) Dashes to the left 6''' studs Energy Dash use '''8 Energy per ability. ---- 'Energy Blast (ASDWQ)' Charges Energy into the Holder's palm for 1''' seconds and fires in their facing direction, dealing '''15 damage over 2''' seconds. '''Energy Blast consumes 20 Energy ---- 'Sekainoowari (SSADSSQ)' Channels a massive amount of Energy into a small space for 3''' seconds then fires an orb towards the cursor which will explode after '''4 seconds, dealing 30 damage. Sekainoowari consumes 50 Energy. Category:Chikara Category:Warrior